1. Field
The present description relates to an optical disc drive, and additionally, to an optical disc drive supporting lightscribe function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a slim optical disc drive used in a laptop computer has a structure in which an optical pickup unit is installed on a tray that is configured to accommodate a disc, and a main circuit board that is configured to control the optical pickup device is installed in a housing (or a main body) that is configured to accommodate the tray. Because such a slim optical disc drive must comply with predetermined standards for maintaining the compatibility with general laptop computers, design variability is limited. In a conventional structure, an optical pickup unit having an individual completed structure is installed on a tray. The optical pickup unit includes a metal base on which a guiding shaft is installed and a main body that is installed on the guiding shaft and that back and forth with respect to the metal base. The optical pickup unit is a structurally complex unit and a base is generally formed of a metal plate. An optical disc drive may include a spoke sensor. A spoke sensor is generally configured for servo-controlling a spindle motor for writing a label on a surface of a lightscribe disc. The spoke sensor is arranged nearby the spindle motor. The spoke sensor generates information regarding a rotation of a spindle motor required for a servo signal by optically detecting spokes formed on a surface of a disc. In a conventional optical disc drive, a spoke sensor is mounted on an individual sensor substrate, and the sensor substrate is fixed close to a spindle motor.